nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre REV-5 (N-Strike)
The Spectre REV-5 (known as the '''Bone Revolve REV-5 '''in Japan) is a single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with five Whistler Darts, a silencer style barrel extension, and its shoulder stock. The Spectre is exclusive to Walmart in the United States, Target in Australia, Asda in the United Kingdom, and Smyths in Ireland. Details It is a revolver with a small barrel that holds five darts. It combines features of the Maverick REV-6 and the Recon CS-6. Unlike the Maverick, the barrel does not rotate if its trigger is pulled. Instead, the barrel is turned by cocking the blaster. It has a tactical rail that is compatible with most accessories. Left-handed use This blaster was not designed for ambidextrous use. As such, some left-handed users may find its operation to be awkward. The folding stock that comes packaged with this blaster has a large hinge on the right hand side, which can get in the way while priming the blaster. However, this is remedied by simply removing the stock. The revolving cylinder on this blaster flips out to the left, which may be awkward to reload if the user uses their right hand for reloading. Barrel mechanism The barrel rotates when blaster is primed; pulling the slide back when it is already primed will not rotate the barrel. This prevents jams that result in the incomplete turn of the barrel. Many nerfers call the detachable barrel a "silencer", even though opposite to prior belief it keeps the sound level the same. Reloading and firing To reload the Spectre, press the cylinder release button on the left side of the blaster and load up to five darts into the chambers. Place the cylinder back into the Spectre’s shell. Pull the slide back and let it release back to its starting position. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia *The Spectre REV-5 is the only Nerf blaster with an attachable barrel that is not a clip system blaster. Because of this, when a barrel attachment that is not the Spectre's is attached to it, the dart may get stuck. This is due to the barrel attachment being smaller than the Spectre's actual barrel extension because it is meant for Streamline Darts. *The Spectre's trigger is much more easy to pull than the Maverick due to the fact that the Spectre's trigger does not need to rotate the cylinder. *A mock-up of a Whiteout Series Spectre was made by Indigo Studios when the sub-series was first announced. Despite this, a Whiteout Spectre was not produced. *The boxing of the Spectre REV-5 shows that it shoots Sonic Micro Darts, but instead it comes with Whistler Darts. *Interestingly, the Spectre's barrel extension is the smallest out of any blaster, while its shoulder stock is the longest. *The box and instructions show the Spectre with an extra plastic ring that would cover the dart heads like the Maverick does, but it is not present on the actual blaster. Gallery Spectra.jpg|The Spectre REV-5's packaging. ImagesCA1LJASW.jpg|The mock-up for the Whiteout Spectre. External links *Spectre REV-5 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Target exclusives Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Walmart exclusives Category:Asda exclusives Category:Smyths exclusives